


If I Regard Iniquity

by elektratios



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 'you go too fast for me crowley', Affection, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bible Quotes, Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Desperation, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Insecurity, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, a bit - Freeform, a tiny bit of angst but it's okay, mostly this is very smutty and there are Lots of Feelings, they love each other if you hadnt guessed!!!!, yeah if that line made you emotional it made me emotional too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektratios/pseuds/elektratios
Summary: “Aziraphale…” Crowley’s mouth worked a bit but no more words would come out. He cleared his throat. “Aziraphale, there’s no,” he gestured vaguely, “iniquityhere.” He winced at his choice of words. “No-one is watching, no-one is judging. It’s just us.”





	If I Regard Iniquity

**Author's Note:**

> Both Aziraphale and Crowley here have vulvas and both use he/him pronouns.
> 
> If you are emotional about the 'you go too fast for me Crowley' line then join the club: I've been screaming about it on tumblr non-stop since I binged the series and that's why this has a little dose of insecure!Crowley in it despite my intention to just write smut. 
> 
> Title is taken from Psalm 66:18: "If I regard iniquity in my heart, the Lord will not hear me" which is apparently the King James version but I'm not religious so idk.

It was The Sixty-Seventh Day Of The Rest Of Their Lives, and the demon Crowley and the angel Aziraphale had spent it in such a way as any other day. The problem with freedom was that once you had it, it was difficult to know what to do with yourself, and neither Crowley nor Aziraphale were accustomed to life without looking over their respective shoulders. As such, they had spent mostly Every Day Of The Rest Of Their Lives so far performing their regular activities of minor miracles and misfortunes, drinking in the back room of the bookshop, or dining out at various upscale London restaurants. However, there was one new activity that had appeared upon this list with enthusiasm from the both of them, and they had now been engaging in that activity for 27 minutes and 15 seconds.

-

"Oh. Oh Angel, you're fantastic. _Yessss_." Crowley hissed as Aziraphale dug his fingernails into the tops of his thighs. He was so wet, so slick, and the tight coil of tension in his stomach was unbearable. He felt himself pulse against Aziraphale’s mouth where he was grinding against it, and Aziraphale's answering moan was so high pitched it was almost a whine. He grabbed Crowley tighter and shifted him backwards over his face to nip teasingly at his labia, and then wrapped his lips around Crowley’s swollen clit, flicking his tongue against the white hot nerves under the hood, tugging his thighs further apart and sucking and-

'Oh heaven! Aziraphale- Azira-" Crowley was gasping and he felt his vulva pulse again, the throb of his clit as Aziraphale’s teeth brushed the hood, the slick stickiness of his skin against Aziraphale’s chin. Crowley clutched the headboard and ached helplessly. His thighs were corded with tension but he couldn’t jerk his hips, couldn’t when Aziraphale's unyielding hands held him firm and he was helpless to his massaging thumbs and the flicks of his tongue and the sinful suction of his mouth, and then his fingers- oh the fingers thrusting into his wet heat, confidently crooking and massaging that spot and-

Crowley was lost. 

-

When the trembling had somewhat subsided Aziraphale still had two fingers inside him. He gentled his movements, avoiding the over sensitive nerves of Crowley's clit and g-spot and just stroking him indulgently, pushing his fingers through the slick and softly kissing his inner thighs. Crowley shuddered and slumped to the side, but Aziraphale's fingers followed him over and caught on his clit so divinely that Crowley’s brain immediately resembled TV static. 

"Angel, it's too much, fuck-" His voice was a touch hysterical but his body betrayed him as he grabbed Aziraphale, clutching at his arms, his belly, his neck, and spread his thighs to ease the entry of Aziraphale's clever fingers. He arched his back and bore down on them, even as he groaned like a wounded animal.

"Oh, my dear. Is it really too much?" Aziraphale asked. His expressive eyes shined with mirth and raw desire, and he brushed a wet thumb over Crowley's peaked nipple, and thrust his fingers inside him. 

“I do so want to see you fall apart again for me." 

Crowley whimpered and pulled Aziraphale closer so he could bury his face in his hair, and edged his knee over the curve of Aziraphale's thigh in reply. 

He felt timeless. He'd come twice already, once after they’d luxuriously ground against each other’s thighs and bitten purpling marks into the hollows of each other’s throats, and once riding Aziraphale's face. He felt wild. He felt wet. His thighs were coated in his and Aziraphale's slick, lube, sweat, and saliva, and sweat was running in rivulets down the bruises on his neck and chest and still he wanted more.

"Angel, I- oh- you're _brilliant_. I can’t- I don’t think I can- ah! Your fingers - your fingers, yes crook them just, yes just like that, oh, oh. Aziraphale, you- you are _Temptation Itself_ , God- Christ- Ah someone, _anyone_ , I would let you do anything to me-" He ducked his head and caught Aziraphale's lips in a bruising kiss as he rolled his hips, grateful that Aziraphale was sparing his over sensitive clit. He felt as if he’d burst with sensation and he pressed against Aziraphale more insistently, threading his fingers through the angel's soft curls and tugging as his pleasure built. 

Aziraphale groaned and pushed his face into Crowley’s neck to intensify the pull on his hair. Crowley hissed in delight and tugged again, before pushing the angel onto his back and holding him down. He stared wildly at Aziraphale for a moment and then grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and working his tongue around them. The pads of Aziraphale’s fingers were wrinkled from his wetness and Crowley groaned again as he sucked his slick from them, the salt and the tang of Aziraphale’s skin mixing on his tongue with the artificial flavour of the lube. He flicked his slit pupils up to meet Aziraphale's own half-lidded eyes. 

"Oh you wicked, wicked thing." Aziraphale's voice was high and thready with arousal but the look in his eyes was so tender that Crowley had to look away. 

“Part of the job description, Angel.” 

He reached down and pressed the V of his fingers firmly against Aziraphale's labia, longer and fuller than his, and then pushed his fingers past them to press either side of Aziraphale’s clit, squeezing it from side to side and pushing shocked gasps out from Aziraphale's lips, still glossy with Crowley’s come.

"Crowley, you, oh, oh, Crowley, how I love you!" Aziraphale's voice hitched at the end, and he grasped Crowley's shoulder desperately and Crowley couldn't - he couldn't cope with that, with the rawness of Aziraphale's voice, the earnestness of his words and how they reached in and squeezed that tender part of him, and Crowley ducked and bit Aziraphale hard on the inner thigh in retribution, sinking his teeth in and crushing his thigh against his mouth when Aziraphale yelped and jerked away.

"Oh you beastly thing!" Aziraphale ripped Crowley's head up and away with a fist in his hair, and his irritation was written in the twist of his mouth, the slant of his eyebrows and his furious eyes. Crowley sneered and shifted up on the bed to claim Aziraphale's affronted lips in a bruising kiss as he shoved the angel’s thigh up and pushed firm fast circles against Aziraphale's clit with his fingers. Having gone so long without attention, Aziraphale was so pent up he could barely stand it. The heel of Crowley’s hand pressed against his mound and his knuckle glided firmly against the shaft of Aziraphale’s clit, grazing the head on each stroke. The pads of his fingertips teased his entrance and spread slickness around and around the sensitive, twitching skin, and Crowley sped up; faster, faster, pressing Aziraphale's suddenly writhing body into the mattress as he swallowed his moans and bit his lower lip, knowing Aziraphale was so close to overstimulation and so close to orgasm, but if he touched him just right, applied just the right pressure-

And Aziraphale was quaking beneath him, hips twisting and knees jabbing Crowley in the stomach as he shouted his orgasm. Crowley gaped in shocked arousal at the sinful arch of Aziraphale’s spine. It was utterly unlike their first orgasm that day, when Aziraphale had held Crowley securely in his embrace and shuddered his release against his thigh. This was wild, feral; the taut bowstring of Aziraphale’s back, his sharp grip on Crowley's arm, insistent shoves against his hand, thrusts punctuated with strained gasps spilling from his mouth, and a glassy look in his wet eyes before he jerked away in over sensitivity, crying out and shaking as he collapsed onto the bed with legs splayed wide.

Crowley stared a moment longer at Aziraphale's heaving chest before gasping an emphatic “Fuck!” and shoving his fingers down to bring himself off again. It was a quick job, and as Crowley curled over Aziraphale's body and shuddered out his climax for the third time he caught Aziraphale's glassy, pleasure ruined eyes with his own and keened.

-

Afterwards, they lay slumped beside each other, staring up at the ceiling and limbs languid. Crowley couldn’t bear to touch Aziraphale. In this state it felt like even the whisper of the duvet against his skin was painful, and he was still buzzing with the sensitivity of his three orgasms. He indolently shifted his head to turn towards Aziraphale. The angel’s problem, as Crowley saw it, was that he didn’t realise his face betrayed everything he felt. Crowley never understood how Aziraphale had gotten away with the flaming sword fiasco, as the truth had surely been written as plainly upon his face then as his fear was now. 

Crowley recognised with a pang that Aziraphale had retreated into his mind, and he swallowed, fighting back the instinctive wave of loneliness he felt whenever Aziraphale drew away from him. He considered the angel’s wide-eyed stare at the ceiling, a wild mixture of awe and terror, his parted lips and the red flush of his cheeks, the mottled purple across his neck, the darkening fingerprints on his thigh and the angry bruise of Crowley’s mouth. It made heat unfurl low in Crowley’s belly again but this time it was tinged with unease. Perhaps he’d once again gone too fast. After all, if six thousand years was pushing it for a drive and a dinner date then sixty days was breaking the speed of sound. 

He wanted to say something, anything, to bring Aziraphale back out of his head. 

Crowley tentatively reached out and laid his hand atop Aziraphale’s where it rested flat on the sheets. Aziraphale blinked and turned his own head to look back at Crowley. His eyes were clear but his face remained unsettled.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley’s mouth worked a bit but no more words would come out. He cleared his throat. “Aziraphale, there’s no,” he gestured vaguely, “ _iniquity_ here.” He winced at his choice of words. “No-one is watching, no-one is judging. It’s just us.” The last phrase was sighed out of his mouth and he looked beseechingly at Aziraphale, tightening his grasp on Aziraphale’s hand and begging that he not pull away. 

Aziraphale gave him a tired smile. “I know my dear. I just…it will take a bit of adjustment I’m afraid.” He turned his hand so it was palm up and threaded their fingers together.

Crowley felt his unease receding at the gesture and he smirked, turning on his side and tracing teasing patterns over Aziraphale’s belly with his other hand. “Well, if this is what adjustment is then I’ll be delighted to help you _adjust_ as much as you want.”

Aziraphale played at exasperation and swatted his hand away. “I think you’ve worn me out for the day, Crowley.” 

Crowley took pity, but continued to smile impudently at Aziraphale and pulled him over so that his head rested on Crowley’s shoulder and Crowley could wrap his arm around his waist. They lay like that for a long time, Aziraphale in quiet contemplation and Crowley with his nose buried in Aziraphale’s curls, holding the angelic scent of ozone in his lungs.

-

Later, when Crowley was just drifting off to sleep, after Aziraphale had pulled the covers over them and insinuated his leg between Crowley’s calves, he heard his angel murmur softly, “If this is iniquity…then I’ll regard it in my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley love each other and I love comments ;)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at @folieassdeux


End file.
